


Accidental Kiss

by CallMeGremlin



Category: Chouette
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeGremlin/pseuds/CallMeGremlin
Summary: The characters in this fic are not mine. Connor and Eerie belong to @Ladyblargh on tumblr and her original story Chouette.Connor and Eerie have to act like a head over heals in love newly-wed couple for a long undercover mission. Along with struggling to handle their own emotions of flirting and being flirted with by their crush - they struggle to get out of the habit of being mushy once the mission is over.
Relationships: eerie/connor
Kudos: 4





	Accidental Kiss

After so many missions pretending to be a couple, Eerie and Connor had grown used to sharing kisses. It wasn’t uncommon for their undercover roles to be couples that would only share one or two kisses. This next one would be different than their previous roles though. It was their longest undercover mission yet. A whole month of pretending to be a newlywed couple hopelessly in love on a cruise. To pull off the innocent _couldn’t- **possibly** -be-an-undercover-cop_ cover they wanted, they needed to use corny nicknames, love-sick gazes, and a lot of PDA. As used to sharing kisses as they were, they weren’t used to the subtle romantic behavior this mission had them using.

~~

“Baby, can you grab me a drink?” Eerie said sweetly, looking over her shoulder at Connor. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a pair of large sunglasses covering her eyes as she smiled at him. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips at her words and the sight of her. Hearing her call him that was very new to him and he liked it more than he would like to admit.

“Of course, honey.” He cooed back, looking up at her with a dumb smile. To anyone who saw the look on his face, he was a hopelessly in love husband as he made his way to a bartender for a drink. Little did they know he was a hopelessly in love coworker. Meanwhile, Eerie continued her conversation with the wife of their main suspect. Once Connor had the glass of lemonade for her, he made his way back to Eerie. Spinning the wedding band on his left hand awkwardly with his thumb, that too was new. He slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her back to his chest as he kissed the tip of her ear. “Here you go beautiful.” He said softly, holding the glass in front of her. He hoped she couldn’t feel his heart thudding in his chest at how close she was. Her soft giggle made his breath catch, she turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before taking the drink in her left hand. Her own wedding ring clinking against the glass as she grabbed it. She slid her right hand down over Connor’s arm on her waist, keeping him close to her as she leaned against him and properly introduced her ‘husband’ to the woman she’d been speaking with.

Speaking with the woman helped Eerie’s stomach settle, the close contact with Connor made her heart weak. They were so close to uncovering it all, she didn’t need the feelings she’d been burying for months to spring up just because Connor was calling her beautiful and looking at her like she hung the moon. It was for the job. Strictly business. Still, she was grateful that his hand was fiddling with the chiffon ribbon on her dress and not touching her - she didn’t need him to read this mix of emotions from her.

The woman they were speaking with gushed over the ring on Eerie’s finger as she held out her hand. The two laughing softly with each other as Connor rested his head on Eerie’s shoulder and told the fake story of how they’d met. Looking up at her with eyes full of love as she blushed when he kissed her cheek sweetly.

“Oh, you two are just the cutest. You remind me of my old man and me when we were younger.” The woman cooed, placing her hand over her heart. “He used to give me that sweet look you’re giving Annie, so young and full of love.” She continued to gush, calling Eerie by her fake name. The two detectives both blushed at the woman’s words, “I bet you’ll make some beautiful babies too.” She added with a giggle and a wink, making Eerie’s face flush more. She shook her head lightly and chuckled awkwardly,

“We-We’re not quite ready for babies.” She said softly, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat as she tried to stop those thoughts from flooding her mind. Thought’s she worked hard to avoid most days. Little babies with Connor’s golden blonde hair and her eyes. One of them would have freckles like he used to before he was cursed. The other would have her nose shape and his smile.

“She thinks we should wait a while. I’m trying to convince her for sooner.” Connor butted in playfully, sliding his hands up over her hips before sliding one onto her stomach gently as he kissed the top of her head. He could feel her heartbeat but ignored the emotions he felt in the distance from the touch. He didn’t want to invade her privacy. Meanwhile his hand on her stomach managed to break Eerie from her daydreaming. The woman laughed heartily at the couple in front of her,

“Oh goodness, you two must join my husband and me for dinner. You’re just like us.” She said with a grin, “I insist.” Connor squeezed Eerie’s side with his hand, looking down at her with a kind smile, the two detectives knowing this was the way in they’d been hoping for.

“I think that’d be lovely. Right, darling?” he said softly, Eerie looked up at his sweet gaze and nodded, her mind was a mixed mess of her serious detective thoughts and her feelings for Connor. His sweet smile and hand on her side had her heart melting in a way she wish it didn’t.

“Yeah. We should go get ready then.” She said with a quick glance back at the woman, “It was wonderful meeting you.” She said, holding her hand out to shake it. Connor released Eerie from his arms before he stepped around her and pulled the woman in for a hug, giving her his usual excuse that he was a hugger.

The woman only laughed more at his behavior, bidding them goodbye and that she’d see them later for dinner before the three parted ways.

~ ~

The rest of the month undercover was filled with Eerie and Connor sharing gentle touches, soft kisses, and romantic gazes. It’d become second nature to share goodbye-kisses, call out ‘I love you’s’, and to flirt with one another. As routine as it felt though, not once did either of their pounding hearts stop reacting to the closeness of it all.

Eerie sighed softly as she got out of the cab with a stretch. It was nice being on land again. And she was so close to her own bed finally. She couldn’t wait to sleep in her own bed again. She turned around to grab her bag inside the cab,

“Goodnight. See you tomorrow.” She said, leaning on her hand to press a gentle kiss to his lips before standing up and closing the door and making her way into her dorm. It didn’t register in her mind what she’d done until she flopped onto her bed. Her face blossoming with a blush as she realized she’d kissed him. She screamed into her pillow as she finally let the wave of emotions roll over her from the past month. The memory of Connor’s arms constantly being around her, his lips kissing her neck, forehead, hand, and her own lips. It all was too much for her to keep denying her feelings. At least now she could feel them in the privacy of her own room.

Connor meanwhile sat in shock in the cab the whole ride home, his heart racing. He had barely held himself together the whole month of Eerie calling him sweet names and kissing him; but having her do it when she was just Eerie, not supposed to be acting like they were together, was too much for him. He knew it was just a habit for her to kiss him goodbye after the month of undercover work. That didn’t make his love-sick heart long for another kiss from her any less.

The next day Eerie walked into work, her eyes flicking to Connor’s desk nervously, relief flooding her to see he wasn’t there yet. She hoped that he wouldn’t say anything about the kiss. She nervously shuffled the papers on her desk before going through them. She hated how her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Connor’s voice calling out a ‘good morning’ to Dennis in the hall as he walked into their division. When his eyes landed on Eerie he smiled gently, his insides turning to mush at the memory of their accidental kiss. He made his way to his desk,

“Morning, Boss.” He said with a playful grin, she rolled her eyes and smiled softly as the tension left her shoulders,

“Good morning.” the nervous butterflies in her stomach finally began settling through the morning as the kiss wasn’t brought up.

~~

When lunch came around, she could hear Connor reaching over his desk to the trashcan for what she assumed was the wrapper from her breakfast muffin.

“Instead of snacking on trash, how about we get some lunch, Boss?” she called over her shoulder, freezing the racoon man in place as his hand was pulling out the wrapper from the trashcan. He grinned and dropped the wrapper,

“What were you thinking?” he asked, tilting his head as she turned in her chair to look back at him. She chuckled softly at the sight of Connor, laid across his desk and his had hovering over the trash.

“Burrito’s from that taco truck down the road. You could even find yourself some garbage to munch on while you wait. And that way you won’t be judged by me for being a trash-eater.” She teased, reaching down to her purse to pull out some cash. Connor stood up at the idea, nodding eagerly,

“Don’t worry. It’s on me, I am boss after all.” He said, grabbing his coat, “Text me your order. I love you.” He said, making his way to the door. The moment the words left his mouth his stomach dropped. It had become natural to say that during the cruise. But this was work. They were professional, strictly platonic, work-friends. Eerie’s face was pink and her feathers had ruffled up her hair at the shock. She hadn’t expected to hear Connor say that and judging by how he’d stopped she’d figured he hadn’t expected himself to say it.

“I’ll text you. Enjoy your trash appetizer.” She joked, giving his back an awkward smile. He hadn’t acknowledged her kiss, she wouldn’t acknowledge this. Her playful words ignoring his slip up melted away Connor’s nerves, and he nodded with a small chuckle. Quickly leaving with a pink face. The moment the two were alone, they both sighed heavily. Eerie rubbing at her temples as Connor dragged his gloved hand across his face, both muttering to themselves about the ridiculousness of it all.

After so many missions pretending to be a couple, Eerie and Connor had grown used to sharing kisses. It wasn’t uncommon for their undercover roles to be couples that would only share one or two kisses. This next one would be different than their previous roles though. It was their longest undercover mission yet. A whole month of pretending to be a newlywed couple hopelessly in love on a cruise. To pull off the innocent _couldn’t- **possibly** -be-an-undercover-cop_ cover they wanted, they needed to use corny nicknames, love-sick gazes, and a lot of PDA. As used to sharing kisses as they were, they weren’t used to the subtle romantic behavior this mission had them using.

~~

“Baby, can you grab me a drink?” Eerie said sweetly, looking over her shoulder at Connor. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, a pair of large sunglasses covering her eyes as she smiled at him. He could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips at her words and the sight of her. Hearing her call him that was very new to him and he liked it more than he would like to admit.

“Of course, honey.” He cooed back, looking up at her with a dumb smile. To anyone who saw the look on his face, he was a hopelessly in love husband as he made his way to a bartender for a drink. Little did they know he was a hopelessly in love coworker. Meanwhile, Eerie continued her conversation with the wife of their main suspect. Once Connor had the glass of lemonade for her, he made his way back to Eerie. Spinning the wedding band on his left hand awkwardly with his thumb, that too was new. He slipped a hand around her waist, pulling her back to his chest as he kissed the tip of her ear. “Here you go beautiful.” He said softly, holding the glass in front of her. He hoped she couldn’t feel his heart thudding in his chest at how close she was. Her soft giggle made his breath catch, she turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before taking the drink in her left hand. Her own wedding ring clinking against the glass as she grabbed it. She slid her right hand down over Connor’s arm on her waist, keeping him close to her as she leaned against him and properly introduced her ‘husband’ to the woman she’d been speaking with.

Speaking with the woman helped Eerie’s stomach settle, the close contact with Connor made her heart weak. They were so close to uncovering it all, she didn’t need the feelings she’d been burying for months to spring up just because Connor was calling her beautiful and looking at her like she hung the moon. It was for the job. Strictly business. Still, she was grateful that his hand was fiddling with the chiffon ribbon on her dress and not touching her - she didn’t need him to read this mix of emotions from her.

The woman they were speaking with gushed over the ring on Eerie’s finger as she held out her hand. The two laughing softly with each other as Connor rested his head on Eerie’s shoulder and told the fake story of how they’d met. Looking up at her with eyes full of love as she blushed when he kissed her cheek sweetly.

“Oh, you two are just the cutest. You remind me of my old man and me when we were younger.” The woman cooed, placing her hand over her heart. “He used to give me that sweet look you’re giving Annie, so young and full of love.” She continued to gush, calling Eerie by her fake name. The two detectives both blushed at the woman’s words, “I bet you’ll make some beautiful babies too.” She added with a giggle and a wink, making Eerie’s face flush more. She shook her head lightly and chuckled awkwardly,

“We-We’re not quite ready for babies.” She said softly, swallowing a nervous lump in her throat as she tried to stop those thoughts from flooding her mind. Thought’s she worked hard to avoid most days. Little babies with Connor’s golden blonde hair and her eyes. One of them would have freckles like he used to before he was cursed. The other would have her nose shape and his smile.

“She thinks we should wait a while. I’m trying to convince her for sooner.” Connor butted in playfully, sliding his hands up over her hips before sliding one onto her stomach gently as he kissed the top of her head. He could feel her heartbeat but ignored the emotions he felt in the distance from the touch. He didn’t want to invade her privacy. Meanwhile his hand on her stomach managed to break Eerie from her daydreaming. The woman laughed heartily at the couple in front of her,

“Oh goodness, you two must join my husband and me for dinner. You’re just like us.” She said with a grin, “I insist.” Connor squeezed Eerie’s side with his hand, looking down at her with a kind smile, the two detectives knowing this was the way in they’d been hoping for.

“I think that’d be lovely. Right, darling?” he said softly, Eerie looked up at his sweet gaze and nodded, her mind was a mixed mess of her serious detective thoughts and her feelings for Connor. His sweet smile and hand on her side had her heart melting in a way she wish it didn’t.

“Yeah. We should go get ready then.” She said with a quick glance back at the woman, “It was wonderful meeting you.” She said, holding her hand out to shake it. Connor released Eerie from his arms before he stepped around her and pulled the woman in for a hug, giving her his usual excuse that he was a hugger.

The woman only laughed more at his behavior, bidding them goodbye and that she’d see them later for dinner before the three parted ways.

~~

The rest of the month undercover was filled with Eerie and Connor sharing gentle touches, soft kisses, and romantic gazes. It’d become second nature to share goodbye-kisses, call out ‘I love you’s’, and to flirt with one another. As routine as it felt though, not once did either of their pounding hearts stop reacting to the closeness of it all.

Eerie sighed softly as she got out of the cab with a stretch. It was nice being on land again. And she was so close to her own bed finally. She couldn’t wait to sleep in her own bed again. She turned around to grab her bag inside the cab,

“Goodnight. See you tomorrow.” She said, leaning on her hand to press a gentle kiss to his lips before standing up and closing the door and making her way into her dorm. It didn’t register in her mind what she’d done until she flopped onto her bed. Her face blossoming with a blush as she realized she’d kissed him. She screamed into her pillow as she finally let the wave of emotions roll over her from the past month. The memory of Connor’s arms constantly being around her, his lips kissing her neck, forehead, hand, and her own lips. It all was too much for her to keep denying her feelings. At least now she could feel them in the privacy of her own room.

Connor meanwhile sat in shock in the cab the whole ride home, his heart racing. He had barely held himself together the whole month of Eerie calling him sweet names and kissing him; but having her do it when she was just Eerie, not supposed to be acting like they were together, was too much for him. He knew it was just a habit for her to kiss him goodbye after the month of undercover work. That didn’t make his love-sick heart long for another kiss from her any less.

The next day Eerie walked into work, her eyes flicking to Connor’s desk nervously, relief flooding her to see he wasn’t there yet. She hoped that he wouldn’t say anything about the kiss. She nervously shuffled the papers on her desk before going through them. She hated how her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Connor’s voice calling out a ‘good morning’ to Dennis in the hall as he walked into their division. When his eyes landed on Eerie he smiled gently, his insides turning to mush at the memory of their accidental kiss. He made his way to his desk,

“Morning, Boss.” He said with a playful grin, she rolled her eyes and smiled softly as the tension left her shoulders,

“Good morning.” the nervous butterflies in her stomach finally began settling through the morning as the kiss wasn’t brought up.

~~

When lunch came around, she could hear Connor reaching over his desk to the trashcan for what she assumed was the wrapper from her breakfast muffin.

“Instead of snacking on trash, how about we get some lunch, Boss?” she called over her shoulder, freezing the racoon man in place as his hand was pulling out the wrapper from the trashcan. He grinned and dropped the wrapper,

“What were you thinking?” he asked, tilting his head as she turned in her chair to look back at him. She chuckled softly at the sight of Connor, laid across his desk and his had hovering over the trash.

“Burrito’s from that taco truck down the road. You could even find yourself some garbage to munch on while you wait. And that way you won’t be judged by me for being a trash-eater.” She teased, reaching down to her purse to pull out some cash. Connor stood up at the idea, nodding eagerly,

“Don’t worry. It’s on me, I am boss after all.” He said, grabbing his coat, “Text me your order. I love you.” He said, making his way to the door. The moment the words left his mouth his stomach dropped. It had become natural to say that during the cruise. But this was work. They were professional, strictly platonic, work-friends. Eerie’s face was pink and her feathers had ruffled up her hair at the shock. She hadn’t expected to hear Connor say that and judging by how he’d stopped she’d figured he hadn’t expected himself to say it.

“I’ll text you. Enjoy your trash appetizer.” She joked, giving his back an awkward smile. He hadn’t acknowledged her kiss, she wouldn’t acknowledge this. Her playful words ignoring his slip up melted away Connor’s nerves, and he nodded with a small chuckle. Quickly leaving with a pink face. The moment the two were alone, they both sighed heavily. Eerie rubbing at her temples as Connor dragged his gloved hand across his face, both muttering to themselves about the ridiculousness of it all.  
  



End file.
